Solar Eclipse
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: A passionate bonding as the moon lays himself down on top of the sun as their intimate joining consumes light and darkness.' My Secret Santa Fic for Jasmina at the Sam and Jack Thread on Gateworld.


_For **Jasmina**_

* * *

Once in a lifetime, you feel you meet that special person. You're afraid but you wonder.

The chance of meeting your perfect other.

The one that completes you, carries you, holds you no matter what.

A loved one, kissing away the tears or making you laugh like the worries in the world never existed.

Yet completely different…opposites; light and darkness, day and night. Sun and moon.

Sam smiled as she felt her heart flutter.

She was the sun and he was the moon. Always there to guide you during a dark, cold and frightening night. To show a path and he had done that.

Jack O'Neill had been re-assigned to Washington, he'd told her just yesterday. He had been in a hurry but he'd stopped by her lab to tell her in person. The news had taken her by surprise then but it had felt more than important. When he'd walked to the door, stopped and turned to her; he had gazed at her just a second too long.

She'd known then. He'd given her a path and she knew the door was open now. All she had to do was knock and step over the threshold.

A barking dog brought her back from her musings and she smiled at the reflection of the moon on her car.

Yes, she was the sun and he was the moon. So different, yet they go hand in hand. When the sun goes down, she gives her sanctuary to the moon as he delicately takes it from her, taking care of it.

There was no sanctuary she could give but maybe just maybe she'd feel bold enough to give him her heart tonight. To tell him she loved him.

Sam felt nervous, she couldn't help it. Jack had invited her to come over to his house to celebrate his new assignment. One that – he had added – would take her out of his chain of command. She had gladly accepted and even though there was this tiny part in her mind fearing that he would not be able to love her in a way she'd always dreamed of, she knew he was willing to try.

Jack O'Neill was an enigma. A beautiful man with protective walls around him and only with her he'd let them down. In those fleeting moments of utter trust, she felt their bond went beyond what lovers could have.

What she wanted. Needed.

So, there she was, sitting in her car in front of his house watching the snow trickle down reflected by the moon. Christmas decorations everywhere; setting a warm cozy atmosphere.

Yeah they were the sun and the moon. And she was secretly waiting for that special occurrence between them; a solar eclipse. A passionate bonding as the moon lays himself down on top of the sun as their intimate joining consumes light and darkness.

Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, Sam stepped out of her car and made her way to Jack's front door.

Seconds later, the door opened and her heart made a back-flip. He looked stunning to say the least. She had always loved his light blue sweater. It looked so soft, she wanted to hug him but refrained herself and reflected his warm smile.

"Hi, Sir."

That got her a raised eyebrow. "Hello, Sam."

A chuckle escaped her lips and she threw up her hands in defense. "I get it, I get it!."

"You gonna come in or do ya want me to drag everything out here?"

She snorted and pushed passed him to take off her long black coat, small snowflakes melting on the floor.

Jack could only stare at her, his eyes traveling over her body. She looked gorgeous. A red dress accentuated her curves and made a beautiful contrast to her long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Sam blushed and cast her eyes downward, suddenly finding her shoes the most interesting thing in the hallway. "Thanks."

She felt his hand softly brush her upper arm. "Where did you get this?"

"What?" She looked down at her arm, his thumb caressing a scar. He quickly retreated his hand and she missed his warmth already. "Oh, I cut myself while decorating the Christmas Tree."

A warm smile appeared on his face. "Must be some dangerous ornaments you got there."

"Yeah." The blush stayed and she felt a sudden warm wave fill her chest, her heart fluttered. That smile and those brown eyes made her all fuzzy inside. She wanted to reach out and hug him; to be held by him. All those times they'd shared hugs it'd been on the battlefield, to give the other a shelter, a shoulder to cry on. To secretly share their bond that went beyond friends.

Sam suddenly realized they'd been standing there the whole time without saying anything. Jack was giving her a curious look which surprised her. Jack was not the most patient person in the world, let alone someone to stand on the spot for seconds without a purpose. She chuckled. "This is awkward."

"Yeah, getting there," the humor showed in his eyes as he reached out and placed a warm hand on her lower back, "come on, I got the biggest Christmas cake you have ever seen in your life. You're gonna love it!"

He hadn't been lying. There on the table in front of her was the biggest Homer Simpson and Marge cake she had ever seen in her life. Scratch that, the biggest cake…period.

Meanwhile Jack enjoyed Sam's awed expression. He gave a content sigh and hoped she wouldn't notice. He took the moment to watch her, every feature of her, her curvy body accentuated by that gorgeous dress, her sparkling blue eyes, her oh so kissable lips. He would never get bored of watching Sam Carter. She could be reading the phonebook to him and he'd still be amazed.

There was no fooling himself. He loved her. His heart had almost banged out of his chest when she had accepted his invitation.

Tonight would be the first night they would actually be together without the worry of regulations.

The first night he could tell her everything since they'd agreed to keep it locked in the room.

But he knew he couldn't tell her, he was not a man to talk about feelings. He couldn't. And even though he knew Sam would be the first one to actually break down his walls. Someday he would tell her everything. From his darkest nightmares to his worst fears. He'd tell her everything.

Even if he couldn't tell now, he would show her.

Show her how much he loved her, he wanted her to understand how much she meant to him. She was his everything. He only wanted her to be happy, it was a goal in his life. He had sacrifices himself and his heart many times as she had.

But now, all that was beyond them. It was about the here and now.

And there was Sam Carter, bringing a finger covered in cake to her mouth, her lips parting and she closed her eyes. Soft moans filled the living room and Jack had to swallow; mesmerized by her.

The moan had turned into a squeal as she picked up one of the two glasses he set out for them. "How did you know I love GluhWein?"

He shrugged. "Heard you say it to Daniel once."

Feeling the hot alcoholic liquid burn in her throat, she savored the sweetness of it. "Right I forgot you have this amazing ability to listen to four conversations at once."

He chuckled. "Darn, my secret it out." He said in his best Smithers voice.

He loved her laugh, he loved to make her laugh but he wanted to be honest with her. No more hiding behind jokes and quips. She deserved that much. "You were always good at reading me."

Her head snapped up and the humor drained out of her eyes. Big blue eyes searched his face and he could tell the alcohol was already having its effect on her. He walked over and took her glass to give it a courteous refill and as he gave it back their fingers touched sending a wave of delicious goose bumps over his body.

Emptying his own glass, he walked over to the stereo, pressed play and watched Sam smile at him when the song filled the room and he reached out his hand.

Her eyes were following his every movement, her tongue quickly licking her lips. "You're not gonna make me dance are you?"

"I'll lead."

Her heart skipped a beat as she placed her hand in his and his fingers curled around hers. "Then I feel safe."

_I__'ve never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright_

She felt hot and breathless when he turned and placed a hand on her waist pulling her gently toward him. She could feel every finger on his hand where it touched her through her clothes. Her hand was in his. The warmth flowing through her, slowly melting heart.

She could feel the muscles moving beneath her hand on his shoulder as his feet slowly drifted on the floor, gently swaying them from side to side. She was acutely aware of every part of her body that touched his: hands, waist, shoulder. Every spot burned with an intensity she had not known in the past.

If this was heaven, she'd have no doubt. Oh, how she loved this man. Her eyes searched his and the glint in them didn't go unnoticed. "Never pictured you for the romantic type."

Jack didn't hesitate when he answered. "I've always wanted to do this." Their chests touched as his hand slid to her back and he brought her hand to his chest, holding it there.

"Dance?"

"With you." His voice was almost a whisper.

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance_

Sam bit her lip at his soul bearing answer. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, avoiding eye contact.

Their bodies fitting so closely together, as though they were made for each other. She could feel his chest moving as he breathed, a bit fast for such a slow dance, she noticed. Her fingers pressed into his shoulder as her other one squeezed his hand on his chest.

She breathed in deeply the scent that was purely him. And only him. He wore no cologne and yet, she could smell him. It would send her heart fluttering in her chest whenever he came near her. She would fight it, and continue with her work. Now, she let his scent invade her body, taking possession of her soul. She relaxed and leaned into him. She released his hand and joined it with the other at his neck.

She felt his other hand on her back as they pulled her in tight against him.

She made them stop and tilted her head until he looked at her.

_I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes I have been blind_

His heart fluttered at her touch. Her hand cupping his cheek, sliding to his neck. Eyes searching, hearts beating faster and faster and he was lost.

_  
The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
__I'll never forget, the way you look tonight_

He was captivated by her watery eyes. Was she crying?

Warm and deep feelings for the woman in front of him overwhelmed him so much that he reached out and tenderly guided her body against his again. His arms holding her close to him as he buried his face in her neck. He closed his eyes as he felt Sam holding onto him so fiercely he then realized how much she had wanted to be held.

To be loved.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing_

The music softly carried on, and the meaning of the words were not lost to them. Each wanting to say something to the other.

Sam sighed contently, Jack's warm and steady breath against her neck made her shiver.

"You cold?"

She shook her head. "Would you hold me again if I told you I was?"

The teasing and flirty tone her voice carried made Jack smile. "Are you?"

"I'm freezing."

He chuckled. "Well in that case-," he let go of her and went for her empty glass only to be stopped by a pair of hands on his waist. He turned and was taken by surprise of the amount of emotions in her eyes.

_  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away  
I have never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

"Hold me, Jack."

Tears welled up at her pleading request. So raw and for the first time in his life he felt truly needed, wanted and he wanted to do everything and anything to give to her all she needed.

They held each other, he felt her breasts press against his chest as she sighed heavily leaving a trail of warm breath against his cheek. Not fighting temptation, he slowly turned his head and lovingly kissed her cheek.

_The way you look tonight  
I never will forget, the way you look tonight  
_

Jack kissed the top of her head and allowed himself to become lost in their embrace. His nose was rubbing her ear, a chaste touch, until she felt his lips gently kissing her ear. The spark that shot threw her system was not lost on him. And the dance carried on.

_My lady in red (I love you.)_

Maybe it was the alcohol in her system that encouraged her to boldly plant a kiss on his neck in return.

Slowly Sam leaned back. Gently she reached to touch his face, cupping his cheek in her hand. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know and he hoped his showed the same. Finally overwhelmed by her own feelings, she let go of her fears. "I love you."

It was so raw yet beautiful. Emotions overwhelmed both of them, hands searching and intertwining, holding onto each other for dear life. Their heads getting closer, both not looking away, wanting to see the love expressed in their eyes.

Jack kissed her on the lips with a tenderness she was not used to receive. She felt tingles move throughout her body like a lightning bolt. She kissed him back slowly again and again pressing closer with each second as her hand moved naturally up and down his back, caressing him gently.

Jack's heart hammered against his chest, he pulled back.

A smile that came from deep within his soul spread across his face and matched Sam's.

The End

Thank you for reading and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

- LaraSGCLena


End file.
